AK74
The AK-74 is the standard assault rifle of the Russian Army as well as other countries, especially Ex-Soviet countries. It was built as a response to the American M16. It is unlocked at level 74 or can be bought with credits(CR). History The AK-74 (Russian: Автомат Калашникова образца 1974 года or "Kalashnikov automatic rifle model 1974") is an assault rifle developed in the early 1970s by Russian designer Mikhail Kalashnikov as the replacement for the earlier AKM (itself a refined version of the AK-47). The rifle itself is essentially an AKM that uses the 5.45x39 cartridge instead of the 7.62x39 and fires slightly faster. The AKM and the AK-74 share over 60% of the parts, including the grip, hand guard, dust cover, charging handle, stock, springs, etc. The newer AK-74M is an AK-74 with a lighter and more durable fiberglass foldable stock and hand guard. There are also some minor changes to make the AK-74M more user-friendly. The conversion kit to upgrade the AK-74 to AK-74M are available for both military and civilian markets. The Russian Army is currently looking into the newer AK-12 and A-545 (modernized AEK-971) assault rifles to replace the AK-74M as the standard infantry rifle. In-Game The AK-74 is good all around assault rifle. It needs only 3 hits at close range to eliminate a full heath enemy, like the AK-47/M, AS VAL (and the M16A4 if the burst weapons are counted) However, unlike the AK-47/M, this gun needs minimum of 5 shots to kill like the average of the assault rifles. The recoil of the AK-74 is quite mediocre, it's lower than the other 7.62 AKs, but higher than the AK-12, hence the fact that the AK-12 has one of the least recoil of any Assault Rifle in Phantom Forces. The AK-74 is more preferable than the other 7.62 AKs because of its higher rate of fire (650 RPM vs 600 RPM) while having less shot to kill than the other assault rifles/battle rifles, it has a better damage output than the other similar low rate of fire weapons, like the SCAR-L, AN-94 (in full auto) and the AK-12. This weapon is better suited for close range than the 7.62 AKs, as it's still 3HKO at close range yet it has a greater RoF, which is always important in close quarters. At longer ranges however, it is mediocre compared to its brethren, who excel at that range, having better damage comparable to DMRs and a 50% larger magazine. Like the most of the Kalashnikov rifles, the AK-74 suffers from a large muzzle flash, which makes it hard to aim or to track the enemy at medium range and beyond. Most suppressors won't decrease the maximal hit-to-kill of the AK-74 and also help to control the recoil, depending on the type of the suppressor, so they are recommended. Another option is the flash hider. The other muzzle devices like the muzzle brake and the compensator do greatly improve the recoil/spread pattern of this gun, but sometimes, being able to see the target while firing is more important. The other categories of attachment are depending to the player. The play style of this gun is very generic and doesn't require very much skill to master. It is comparable to the SCAR-L and AK12. Available attachments Attachments Gallery Pros and Cons Pros: * 3 shot kill in close quarters * Fast reload * User friendly, generic playstyle Cons: * High vertical recoil * Large muzzle flash * Slow rate of fire * Somewhat poor range for an assualt rifle. Trivia * The in-game version of the AK-74 is based off of the original version of the AK-74 due having the rust-colored (Bakelite) magazine and orange plastic furniture design on the gun, giving it a wood-like appearance. * Interestingly, the AK-74 in-game has a clubfoot stock, usually reserved for the RPK and its variants. * The AK-74 is the older brother of the AK-12 with higher recoil and damage. Even with higher recoil AK74 can be taken as direct upgrade for AK12 instead of real life relationship between 2 guns. * Its reload animation is similar to that of the AS VAL and its variants. * The unlock rank of the AK-74 (Rank 74) was probably intentional. * The AK-74 was first revealed at a testing place where it lacked a receiver as it was made of a mesh that had to be first accepted by ROBLOX. Category:Assault Class Category:Primary Weapons Category:Primary